


Мальчик цвета dandelion

by Carth



Category: Palo Alto (2013)
Genre: April (Palo Alto) - Freeform, April - Freeform, F/M, Fred (Palo Alto) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Palo Alto, Songfic, fred - Freeform, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фреду никто не говорит, кем он должен быть; Фред предпочитает быть мальчиком с глянцевых фотографий у Эйприл над изголовьем кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик цвета dandelion

Эйприл шестнадцать; если верить заевшим в голове песням, она должна сжигать Библию – Эйприл и близко не верит в это миролюбивое дерьмо – и давиться ледяным Pabst Blue Ribbon* в красных стаканчиках.

До стандартов поп-див ей далеко; Эйприл кружится в желтом сарафане. Ткань давно выцвела, а на подоле зияет дырка от сигареты; Эйприл притворяется взрослой, щёлкая колесиком потёртой зажигалки.

— Мне плевать, плевать, плевать.

Эйприл шестнадцать; её волнует все, от алгебры до разлагающейся душонки чокнутого Фреда.

Фред давится смехом, скопившимся у гланд: Пикассо в шестнадцать был мастером своего дела; Фред в шестнадцать – потрясающее дерьмо.

Фреду нравится копаться в человеческих сердцах – словно в уже разлагающихся трупах; пользоваться своими знаниями он все равно не умеет. Он скидывает пепел на слишком сухую кожу Эмили и легко бросается рандомным "шлюха"; Фред знает, что типичным девочкам-нимфоманкам бьет по ушам истина.

Фреду говорят, что где-то наверху сидит белобородый мужик в тоге и грозит ему пальцем; говорят родители, парочка незнакомых женщин в подворотне, где ему в очередной раз отсасывает Эмили, раздающий листовки священник в откровенно дерьмовом сером костюме.

— Поверь в Бога, поверь, поверь, – Фред назло начинает верить в себя.

Кофе обжигает мелкими каплями кожу запястья – Фреду нравятся маленькие красные пятна на золотистом фоне; во Фреде достаточно эстетичных картинок с цитатами из книжек о грустных подростках.

Фред сам картинка со своими тонкими пальцами, кудрями и зажатыми между губами сигаретами; Эйприл бы повесила пару полароидов с ним на стену. 

— Живи опасной жизнью, Эйпс, – у Фреда пара трещин на рёбрах и покоцанный красный глянец капота. 

Фред загибает пальцы: свитер цвета dandelion рыхлой основой существования, Тедди константой и странный интерес к учителю — вот и все мироздание на глубине аспидно пронзительного зрачка.

Эйприл морщится то ли от вечного, въевшегося в кожу за ухом, запаха перегара, то ли от солнечного зайчика; Фред все ещё потрясающее дерьмо, в бардачке машины держит фляжку со странной смесью водки и едкого апельсинового сока - Эйприл находит сочетание банальным.

Они предсказуемо пьют на брудершафт, потому что где-то в кустах Эмили (снова) ублажает Эдди; у них вроде как разбиты сердца ( у Фреда наличие требует подтверждения), а одному быть мерзко и страшно.

Губы у Фреда сладкие от сока — у Эйприл как минимум шестнадцать причин не целовать его; Фред сжимает запястья до синеющих следов и утыкается холодным носом в выпирающую ключицу. 

Фреда свойственно искать в других тепло, слепо тыкаясь в раздробленные рёбра носом; Фред на деле давно свихнулся — бездомный пёс, шастающий в поисках падали. 

Эйприл легко подставляет яремную вену под острые клыки безумия; лёгкие перебиты случайными фразами и именами, покрыты налётом из застекленевшей водки, ей этот воздух даром не сдался.

Фреду никто не говорит, кем он должен быть; Фред предпочитает быть мальчиком с глянцевых фотографий у Эйприл над изголовьем кровати.

— Я не Боб, – хрипло смеётся Фред, пряча лицо в ворохе выцветшего желтого; Эйприл не знает, кто такой Боб, но ни капли не против. Эйприл прячется под одеялом, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за кучерявые волосы и эфемерные клятвы – Фред не уходит с рассветом; рассеяно перебирает тёмные пряди, перманентно заявляя, что Эйпс самая настоящая дура.

"Come into my bedroom" безапелляционным приглашением в сердца, вышитые на рукавах джинсовых курток; Фред гордо показывает алые нитки на запястье.

Эйприл прячется в переплетениях никотинового дыма, раскрашивая подкорку сознания в чертов dandelion, позволяя цвету кислотными дорожками выложить путь к ущербной мышце в прочной клетке ребер.

Если дом там, где сердце, то мы все обречены.

 

*Pabst Blue Ribbon - марка калифорнийского пива (Пало-Альто находится в штате Калифорния).


End file.
